


Balance

by Carmarthen



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia, Luke, and Han have a delicate balance to their relationship. (No incest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Leia knows her husband is sleeping with her brother. It has been almost a year since she gave an answer to Han's awkward question. She loves them both--how could she deny them?

The balance of their relationship is delicate and unspoken. Han does not leave her bed for Luke. She is often gone from Coruscant on diplomatic missions.

When Han is offworld, Luke comes over and cooks. He's a bad cook, but a good sport, and Leia values the laughter more than the food.

Leia is not blind: she knows how this will end. They were never truly hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really see Leia and Han working out long-term, at least not on their own. This is a theme I hope to explore more in the future.


End file.
